1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical interfaces, and in particular, to a docking and electrical interface between a portable mobile cellular telephone and a master electronics system.
2. Description of Related Art
The size of personal use radio frequency (RF) transceivers, such as cellular telephones, continues to decrease. As such decreases occur, the size of certain human interface components (e.g., digital readouts and keypads) reaches a point where operation of such components becomes difficult, thus requiring increasing care and attention by an operator to read information displayed on the display and/or to accurately manipulate the keys and controls of the telephone. Such decreases in size accordingly approach a lower limit defined by the size of those certain components in relation to size limitations imposed by an operator's fingers and eyes.
Compounding the problem associated with operation of a cellular telephone or the like including smaller human interface components is that such devices are increasingly used in situations where it is undesirable and difficult to devote the increased attention required to operate the device. One prime example of such a situation is the use of a mobile cellular telephone during the operation of an automobile. Diverting attention away from the operation of the automobile to operate the telephone is undesirable. Having to divert additional attention away from the operation of an automobile due to the inclusion of smaller interactive human interface components, such as displays and keypads, only compounds the problem. Thus, there is an increasing tension between the continued reduction of size of personal use transceivers, such as mobile cellular telephones, and the operation of such devices in certain situations.
Previous attempts have been made to remedy the tension described above. For example, larger, separate keypads and display units for telephones have been developed to address the problem. These components are typically mounted in the general area intended for the telephone's use (e.g., inside an automobile). While simultaneously allowing the telephone to be reduced in size and providing appropriately sized interactive components, this type of prior art device suffers from several disadvantages.
First, it has been found that the separate display components are difficult to read and awkward to operate in an automobile. Additionally, the use of such separate components requires that the user divert his or her attention from operation of the automobile to properly operate the telephone. Finally, the addition of separate components and equipment to the standard equipment of an automobile is typically not desired for various aesthetic reasons. Such human interface components are included in addition to the human interface components of the master electronics system of the automobile. There would be an advantage if personal use RF transceivers, such as mobile cellular telephones, could operate and be controlled through a master electronic system, such as the standard equipment electronics found in an automobile.